


I Love You

by Marsinyellow



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien POV, Established Relationship, Other, also Oz goes by they/them, short but sweet i think, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsinyellow/pseuds/Marsinyellow
Summary: All Damien wanted to hear was Oz say “I love you” back to him. Well, no, not really say but do that weird telepathy thing that they do. They don’t have a mouth.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	I Love You

All Damien wanted to hear was Oz say “I love you” back to him. Well, no, not really say but do that weird telepathy thing that they do. They don’t have a mouth. Instead of talking they would just put words directly into your head, like a thought. But, it would always be in their distinct hushed and raspy voice.

Oz was a quiet monster. Not very talkative, only saying what was necessary and never anything more. Damien was aware of that. They blended into the background most of the time. Damien knew that Oz was anxious around others, being in public. Actually, Oz was scared of most things. Possibly because they were made of fear, or was it because they were surrounded by phobias all the time? They came in the form of small growths on Oz’s body. They spoke a language only Oz could understand. Damien couldn’t really wrap his head around it. He couldn’t wrap his head around a lot of things. In no way was he as bad as Scott. No one could miss the point quite like that man. But Damien had trouble sometimes.

One of these issues Damien was having trouble understanding is why Oz never told him that they loved him back. Damien would tell them every chance he got, even when they first started dating. 

Oz had actually been pretty fucking bold and was the one to ask Damien out. Sure they had been chatting for the past few weeks, but Damien never expected Oz to be the one to ask. At a surface level Oz didn’t seem very bold, and always got extremely flustered when Damien was flirting with them, or talking to them, or in their general vicinity. It’s cool though, Damien just liked to think he had that effect on monsters.

The first time Damien told Oz he loved them was lunchtime at school. The two were in the cafeteria, surrounded by various monsters Damien hadn’t bothered to learn the names of. Damien said it with gusto, trying to make sure the surrounding monsters heard. All Oz did in return was do that adorable, tiny ‘smile.’ The one were Oz’s eyes crinkle slightly, and their eyebrows tilt up. Only the slightest change. Any other monster would miss it, instead they would just think Oz was staring. But Damien had studied Oz’s face long and hard, he could see any change and recognise any emotion. Despite his studying Damien still worried. Was he moving too fast? What if he was making Oz uncomfortable?

Oh who was Damien kidding, he still felt that way. Damien was pretty sure Oz had never once told Damien they loved him since they confessed their feelings. 

Damien felt stupid. He shouldn’t be worried about this. He’s Damien fucking Lavey after all. Monsters should get flustered over him! Not the other way around! Alas, here he was, worried. He wondered what his dads would think. 

It was 3 months into their relationship and Damien told Oz at every point he could how much he loved them. In the library right before he burned it down. By throwing paper aeroplanes at Oz during class that contained notes (he would kill Oz if they showed anyone the sappy poems that the notes contained). And, of course, during make out sessions in the bathroom. The thought of the last one made Damien smirk. Although it didn’t make his current predicament any better. 

His face took on a grim look, as he tried to recall any point of Oz telling him that they loved him. Again, he came up blank at any point other than Oz’ confession. 

“Damien?” Ah, there was the all too familiar raspy voice. It projected itself into his head. Oz’s voice could send him into cardiac arrest, that’s how heavenly Damien finds it. 

He turned to face Oz. His eyes lay on their inky black face and their cryptic, glowing eyes. Their “skin” covered in tiny white freckles that reminded Damien of stars. Damien never had to look at the night again as long as Oz was here. As far as Damien was concerned the sky was trash compared to the monster next to him. And Damien wanted Oz to stay, he loved Oz so much. He just wasn’t sure if Oz felt the same.

Damien and Oz had their fingers interlocked and were sitting on a park bench. Damien didn’t feel like going back to hell for a while, the day was still young at only 10pm, and tomorrow was Saturday.

Oz clears their non-existent throat to get Damien’s attention and he realised he’s been spacing out for a bit. He also realised that their expression looks slightly concerned.

“Yeah, what is it, noob?” Damien oh so eloquently replied.  
“Are you feeling okay?”  
“I’m with you, of course I’m okay.” Oz elbowed him in the stomach. Only Oz would dare do that. Well, other than Dahlia, and Vera, and Aaravi, and the wolf pack, and maybe Scott- actually a lot of people might elbow Damien. He is kind of an asshole. But only Oz could do it with such a soft and loving expression on their face.  
“I told you you shouldn’t have chugged that Holy Water in third period!” It’s true, Oz had told him not to do that.  
“Liam dared me to! I wasn’t gonna just let him get away with that!”  
“Liam also told you not to chug it!“  
“It was fine,”  
“You passed out and were in the nurse’s office for an hour.” Damien resisted the urge to tell them if it were any other demon the time would’ve been at least 3 hours plus a hospital visit. Instead, Damien just laughed, and tightened his squeeze on Oz’ hand. Oz lost their stern look and joined in, sighing once the moment passed.

Oz leaned their head on Damien’s shoulder. The sun had long since gone past the horizon. Stars twinkling overhead, of course they were nothing compared to Oz’ freckles. The two of them were just sitting and staring forward. Just comfortable to be together. Damien was quite content sitting there, basking in how Oz looked under the moonlight. It was almost impossible to make Oz out against the darkness surrounding them. But since they were close to the road a dim street light shun onto Oz. It also helped that Oz liked to wear bright colours, or who knows how many cars they would’ve been hit by. Of course, Oz wouldn’t be the one hurt by them (Damien didn’t think Oz even had bones) but think of all those poor cars and all the destruction it would cause (actually that gave Damien an idea, he just needed to make a quick mental note).

Damien kissed the top of Oz’s forehead.  
“I love you, noob.” There was a pause. Damien expected that to be it. Finished by a content smile on his face as he looked away.  
“I love you too, Damien.”


End file.
